


It's Just You, Me... and Her?

by CleopatraEight



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleopatraEight/pseuds/CleopatraEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a young girl turns up at the Woolpack looking for her dad?<br/>Who is it? What is she hiding? Who's lives won't be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And you are?

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is slightly out from the show. For the purposes of the story, Robert left Emmerdale earlier than in the show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenage girl rocks up at the Woolpack in search of someone.

“MUM! MUM! Please don’t leave me here.” I scream, falling to my knees and not even caring how much it hurts. I watched as the car just sped away, only it all just seemed to happen in slow motion. I relished the last few glimmers of her car, before my eyes were too blinded with tears to make out my surroundings.  
I tug my jumper sleeve over my hand and wipe away my tears, before slowly picking up the few luxuries my mum let me pack. I unclenched my fist and see the tiny piece of paper she threw at me when she chucked me out of the car.  
‘The Woolpack, Emmerdale. Go be your dad’s problem!’  
“Dad?” I question aloud. I didn’t know much about my dad. My mum always said he abandoned me before I was born and refused to even tell me his name. I always assumed he was one of her employees (if that’s what you would like to call them). All I know is that she hated him and therefore, she must really hate me to go to the trouble to forcing me upon him. I gaze up for a second and see a bald man in an olive vest striding towards me.  
“Hiya, are you alright?” He had a noticeable northern accent and gave me a very welcoming smile. I stop there not really understanding why he’d care about me, some stranger.  
“Oh sorry, mate. You probably thought it was a bit weird, some strange man coming to offer you some assistance… NOT that I have any bad intentions or anything, but…” He paused for breathe. “I’m waffling aren’t I? Sorry, Aaron says a do that a lot; though usually he’ll just walk off. Anyway, I’m Paddy and from what I can see you are a bit lost.” He inhaled deeply and gave a sympathetic smile.  
There’s a silence, as I pondered whether to trust this rather odd Paddy. I look at the note again and nod at him. “Yeah, I don’t really know where I am. I’m looking for The Woolpack, Emmerdale?”  
“Well you’ve come to the right place then – and the right person. Paddy’s the name helping’s the game.” He chucks to himself and I let out a quiet giggle. “I’ll take you down there then…” He stares at me, wide-eyed. Suddenly, I realise I haven’t introduced myself.  
“Charlotte, Charlotte Stone.” I answer politely. Paddy helps me with my bag, as I express my gratitude and we approach the Woolpack.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Here we are the heart of Emmerdale. Home to the best chef in all of Hutton, I might add.” Paddy explains. “I never did ask why you wanted to come here, you’re a bit young and it’s a bit early in the day for a drink?”  
“I need to speak to a man that lives here… at least I think I do.” I say, trying to hide my nerves.  
“Alright Paddy!” A voice creeps up behind us. I rotate round to see a short young man, dressed in a black hoodie. He was dark haired; looked a bit rough with a scruffy beard, but managed to appear well-groomed with the sheer weight of gel in his hair. The man hugged Paddy and slapped him on the shoulder. One of those man things I’ll never understand. “Who this then? Not sure how Rhona’s gunna feel about her, eh mate?” He winked at me and grinned.  
“Aaron, this is Charlotte. I found her in the village seemed a bit lost.” Paddy explained.  
“I am stood right here you know?” I say sarcastically. I had started to relax around Paddy and Aaron; they seemed to be decent blokes and Paddy had got me to the address I wanted without any mishaps.  
“Right sorry, love.” Paddy apologised. “Charlotte, didn’t you say you need to speak to a man that lives here?”  
“How comes?” Aaron jumps in. “It’s not Liv is it? Look whatever she’s done; I’m sure we can sit down a talk it all through.” His whole body language changed, he stood up straight and instantly pulled out his phone, scrolling to find this Liv’s number.  
“No! No, I don’t even know Liv? Look, is there somewhere private I can ask you something?”  
“Umm, yeah through the back I guess.” Aaron gestured round the bar and led on.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Tea, coffee?” Aaron asks courteously.  
“No thank you, a glass of water would be good though.” I give him a weak smile, as he plonks the glass down on the coffee table and slides it over to me. I twiddle my hand nervously and dig my nails into the palm of my hand.  
“You alright?” He can see I’m visibly shaking; I can’t control my leg from flinching. My heart-rate increases and my breath picks up. I’m studying his features intently. He has dark hair like mine, but that could easily be from my mum and similarly is eyes are blue too. Personally, I can’t see him being my mum’s ‘type,’ yet I’m not sure you could say my mum has a ‘type.’  
I come out of my daze and focus steadily. “Are you the only guy that lives here, Aaron?”  
He shifts slightly, “Well no, there’s me and my boyfriend, Robert.”  
Boyfriend? So, they’re both gay? That means neither of them could be my dad, right? I try to hold back my sudden emotion, as I realise I could end up with nothing here.  
“You… You’re gay?” I stutter.  
“Last time I checked, yeah.” Aaron says and I can sense he’s uncomfortable. “Robert, on the other hand, ain’t exactly labelled himself.” I look up from my hands, but before I have the chance to answer, Arron interjects. “Look, ain’t trying to be rude, but I have to get back to work, is there something I can help you with?”  
Purposely, I inhale deeply. “I’m… well um… you see… I think there’s a chance…” I’m cut off by the door opening and I immediately react by standing up and facing the tall, dare I say fluffy blonde.  
“Cherry?!” The smartly dress guy says, a stunned look spreading across his face.


	2. And this is my daughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!  
> All the chapters are going to be short and very irregular. I'm always super busy, but love to write when I have the time.  
> I promise to try and update at least within a week to ten days. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! x

“Cherry?!” The smartly dressed guy says, a stunned look spreading across his face.  
Observantly, he looks me up and down. Both me and him with the same puzzled expression pasted across our faces. Open-mouthed, wrinkled foreheads; just staring at each other.  
Aaron starts waving his hands between us, breaking the connection. “Umm hello! Sorry to break up this obviously mesmerising moment, but does someone want to fill me in?”  
I’m completely lost for words. I try to begin a sentence, but the guy cuts me off.  
“Sorry Aaron. I just can’t believe how much you look like an odd friend of mine.” I’m surprised he even remembers her, if he hasn’t seen her since before I was born. All be it, she hasn’t change much, but 15 years isn’t exactly a short period of time.  
“You know my mum?” is the only words I can mutter together. My brain is going at a million miles an hour. Surely this guy can’t be? He seems too well-groomed and put-together to be someone my mum would go for. Just looking at the blazer and button-up shirt, you’d just assume he has a warm, wealthy background.  
“Wait, your mum is Cherry Stone?” I can see the sheer panic in his eyes. I think he could be putting two and two together and getting thousands. I gaze empathically toward Aaron, knowing I’m about to shatter these people’s worlds apart.  
I gently nod, eyes wide, silently begging for some kind of forgiveness. I see the bloke, rapidly flop on to the sofa. Breathing in deeply, he runs his hand through his thick blonde locks and just crooks his head toward me. He looks lost and I can almost feel his heart breaking.  
“Robert?! Will one of you tell me what’s going on?” Aaron pleads; Robert still ignoring him. “You can’t seriously be telling me this girl has walked in off the street and you know her mom?”  
Robert is completely zoned-out, only focused on me, trying to crack the case. Swallowing, he asks, “How old are you?”  
“Fifteen.” I state and slowly, we are both absorbing the information that is discretely being told to us. “Wait, you name is Robert?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“My full name is Charlotte ROBERTA Stone.” My voice growing more euphoric as I speak.  
“Shit.” Robert exhales. His hand rubbing his face and staring at Aaron now. Aaron aimlessly glared at him, with a ‘what the hell is going on expression?’ written all over his face.  
“I think… I think she’s my daughter.” He announces.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I’m stood outside the woolpack, soaking up the fresh air. I’m extremely appreciative of it, as the atmosphere in the backroom was so tense, you could barely breathe.  
I can hear Aaron and Robert yelling at each other. I feel terrible. God knows what they’ve been through coming out and just being together. Now for me to come in and shove a spanner in the works. Honestly, I don’t know how to feel about any of it. I’ve wound up in some strange village, to find my mystery dad; to then find out he’s some high-fly business man with a boyfriend and a seemingly perfect life just ready-made for me to tear apart.  
“HOW, ROBERT? I MEAN HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!” I heard Aaron shout.  
“I don’t know. Do you really think that little of me, that I’d abandon my own daughter if I knew she existed?”  
“I don’t know what to think anymore. I need to go Robert, I can’t… I just can’t deal with this right now.” Suddenly, a door inside slams. My ears prick as I hear the door behind me creak open. Robert steps out, hands shoved protectively in his pockets, as his slowly comes and sit down next to me.  
“Hey, you alright?” He smiles weakly.  
“Yeah. Well, I mean as okay as you can be when you’ve just met the dad you never knew you had, eh.” I laugh and he chuckles too. The mood drops again and I speak again, “I’m sorry about you and Aaron.”  
“I will be okay; I’ll just give him some time. We’ve been through a lot, me and him; it will take a lot more than a long lost daughter to break us.” Robert smiles. Instantly, I can see how much he loves Aaron and it make me hate myself more for hurting them like this.  
“So gay, huh? I wonder what mum would say.”  
“Not too keen on the labelling thing, but bisexual is closer to the mark. As for your mum, well I think we both know she’s been there too.” He says cautiously. Robert changes the subject rather quickly, something tell me he doesn’t want people knowing about my mum and her ‘business.’ “So where is you mum then?”  
I bow my head, trying to conceal the tears welling up in my eyes again. Quietly, I say, “Driving home probably – she’s kicked me out, told me never to come back and ruin her life again.”  
“She did what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments and kudos. All much appreciated.  
> Follow and message me on Tumblr if you like - cleopatraeight.tumblr.com - I love to hear from you and you're welcome to send idea for this fanfic too!


	3. And are you really my daughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert begins to wonder things about Charlotte.

“She did what?!” Robert yells.  
“Yeah, said I was too much trouble. Ruining her business image and all that.” I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying. Robert pulls me in to a side-on embrace and I rest my head on his shoulder. It feels so warm and safe; something I’d never really experienced before. Slowly, I nuzzle my head into his neck and shut my eyes. I can sense Robert tense, but from what I can tell he’s just smiling and gazing at me.  
“So what now?” I ask quietly.  
“Honestly, I don’t know.” He begins. “I think I probably have some explaining to do… to you and Aaron.” We get up and re-enter the backroom and Robert makes himself a cup of tea, before coming and sitting opposite to me on a kitchen chair.  
We sit there is silence for a while, just staring into thin air. I had so many questions, but yet nothing seems to reach the surface and come out. Looking at him, he’s sipping his tea and nervously rubbing the side of the mug. I can see he keeps making side glances to the door; he’s longing for Aaron to walk through it, but yet time still passes. Finally, I manage to mutter some courage and begin to question him.  
“Did you really not know? About me, I mean?”  
“Charlotte, if I had known you even existed I would never have left. I would not have left your mum alone to raise my child on her own. Most importantly, I would never have left my child in that place without me. Believe me, I cared about Cherry, but I didn’t trust her and seems I should have considered how truthful she was before I walked out.” His tone is filled with sorrow and regret. “Cherry couldn’t have been more than 3 months gone with you when I left. I can’t believe she didn’t even mention it. What did she think, that I’d run away, that I would be a terrible father or are you even…” Robert stops. He doesn’t need to finish that sentence; I know exactly what he’s now thinking.  
He doesn’t want me. Why would anyone want me and especially in my state? Robert probably thinks I’m lying. He must think I’m some delusional, mess-up kid who just wanted money or a bed for the night. Maybe he’ll think Cherry sent me to recruit him back or enact revenge. I stand up, run towards the door whilst sobbing uncontrollably.  
“CHARLOTTE WAIT! Charlotte, please. I didn’t mean that, just stop.” Robert shouted after me. I’m racing through the pub, not paying attention to where I’m going. I know he’s chasing me and I just want to hide. A hole is sounding preferable at this moment. Suddenly, I slam into someone and knocked to the ground.  
“Char…” Robert stops, bending over regain his breath. “Sorry, mate. Thanks for stopping her though” He lifts his head to see who I hit and his face lights up. “Aaron.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Robert carries me back the pub and tuck me up in a bed. Smashing into Aaron nearly knocked me out cold; I must have been running at quite a speed. I hear him creep down the stairs and greet his boyfriend who’s been waiting on the bottom step from all accounts. I can just about make out what they are saying, as I slowly dose off.  
“What did you do?” I hear Aaron enquire.  
“What makes you think I did anything? She could have took off all by herself you know.” Robert returns, a slightly offended tone.  
“Robert, you don’t come looking for your long-lost dad and then take off.” Aaron says sarcastically. Robert sighs.  
“I was so confused, Aaron. I just don’t understand why Cherry didn’t tell me about her. I started to vent and I accidently implied that I thought that Charlotte might not be mine.”  
“I know not my smartest move.” Obviously, Aaron just gave him ‘the look.’ “I want to do a DNA test, to be 100% sure she’s mine. I really don’t want to hurt her though, she’s been through enough from what she has said.”  
“You really think there’s a chance she’s not yours now?”  
“I’m 99% certain she’s mine, but I have to know for sure. Not just for me either, for her. If I’m not her dad, then I’m taking away her chance to find her real dad.” My chest starts to ache. I do like Robert… and Aaron. I’d been happy if he was my dad. It just feels like a kick in the teeth, even though he claims he want a test done for me. Maybe he’s just hoping for a get out clause.  
“I’m sorry, Aaron.” I can hear soft rustling; I guess Robert has just pull Aaron into a hug.  
“For once, this isn’t your fault. We’ll get through it – together.” Aaron breathes. The rustling starts again, so they must have let go of each other. Robert’s voice turns deeply serious.  
“Whatever happens, I want her to stay here until we help her find her dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support is really appreciated! :)  
> New chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
> Tumblr: cleopatraeight.tumblr.com


	4. And this is what normality is like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets her first taste of normality and stability.

“Whatever happens, I want her to stay here until we help her find her dad.”  
That’s the last thing I remember hearing, as I drifted off to sleep with a small smile on my face. The next morning, I creep down the stair and see Aaron and Robert eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Aaron’s slurping his milk out of a cereal blow, which is definitely not attractive. A young girl in what appears to be a grey school uniform comes from around the kitchen corner. She has long mousse brown hair, up in a mess ponytail and she vaguely has similar features to Aaron. Everything seemed so normal, considering the events of yesterday. I must have been standing and staring a bit too long, cause I hear the schoolgirl speak.  
“What you staring at? No offence mate, but you ain’t my type.” Wow, this kid has some attitude.  
“Liv, be nice alright. This is Charlotte; she’s staying with us for a while.” Aaron remarks.  
“Right, so what distance Dingle relative are you sunshine?” Liv questions. This girl is intense. I’m kind of lost for words, but Aaron and Robert have this look of sheer panic on their faces and give each other a look. I have to think quickly.  
“Um… I’m just a family friend of Robert’s. Parents have gone on holiday and ask him to do the proverbial babysitting duty.” Liv seems convinced and I breathe a sigh of relief, as do the lads from the look of it.  
“Robert has friends? That’s a new one.” She chuckles, but Aaron gives her a light slap. “Oi! Anyways gotta catch the bus. See ya Charlie, or whatever your name was.” Liv exits and the boys just look complete amused by the situation.  
“She’s a character.” Sitting down, I laugh and just begin twiddling my thumbs.  
“Yeah, Liv is definitely that. How about you and that fast thinking? Now that’s definitely a trait you’d have picked up from our Robert here.” Aaron states. Robert shifts slightly uncomfortably, but smiles softly toward me and nods.  
“Bet Liv’s pick up a few trait from Robert too though. I mean correct me if I’m wrong, but even though she’s yours, you both raised her right, so she get little tricks off both of yous.” Both Aaron and Robert look complete dumbfounded. Robert opens his mouth, but words appear to fail him. Aaron appears completely fluttered and tries to rapidly mutter together a sentence, before Robert.  
“You… You think Liv… Liv’s our daughter?” He continues to stammer, in utter surprise.  
“Have I missed something?”  
“Charlotte, Liv’s my little sister. She’s just staying with me, but she didn’t want to move to Ireland with her mum.” Aaron begins to chuckle.  
“Oh god, I’m sorry, I just thought…”  
“Hey, look its fine. It probably must have looked that way. I mean Robert and I do pretty much co-parent her.” Aaron explains. “We don’t have any kids. Never been ready for them myself.”  
“Can’t say I’ve ever thought about it. I mean my ex-stepson, Lachlan, was more than enough trouble to handle.” Robert pipes up, but looks up at me. He has a worried expression on his face, as he knows he’s landed himself in it about a past relationship. Slowly, I begin to open my mouth to question him about this sort of ex-stepbrother of mine, when suddenly a wave of sickness comes over me. Immediately, I rush back upstairs, covering my mouth and throw up in the toilet.  
“Charlotte?! You alright?” Robert yells, chasing after me. I prop myself up again the toilet, hugging my knees into my chest and just awaiting any more vomit.  
“God I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me, must have just been the aftermath of the stress or something.” I’m lying through my teeth, but I don’t want to think about explaining my illness right now. Gently, I push myself off the floor and plod down the stairs.  
“All better now?” Aaron asks sincerely. I just give him an embarrassed nod.  
“Look, Charlotte. I’ve booked us an appointment with a DNA clinic today; I have a mate that will fast track the results.” Today? I thought to myself, blimey he doesn’t hang around. “I know it seems rushed, but if you are my daughter, we’ve got a lot of loss time to make up for … and if you’re not we shouldn’t waste any time leading you on and not searching for your real dad.” I smile, it may be quick, but it’s the wisest decision and I appreciate that. “Although, me and Aaron have agreed, that whatever happens, you are welcome to stay here until we find your dad.”  
“I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” I reply quietly.  
“After what Cherry must have put you through, you deserve to feel safe.” Robert says softly, resting his hand on mine and gazing at my sympathically.  
“Right, well let’s get going. Better see if I’m the Daddy.” Robert winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Robert the Daddy and what's Charlotte hiding?  
> Any idea? Send me a message on Tumblr: CleopatraEight
> 
> New Chapter should hopefully be out by Wednesday. If not, it won't be out until I'm back from the USA in mid-August.  
> Thanks for your support. :)


	5. And what is the result?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's DNA results day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the USA now. Got a new chapter for you all.  
> Thank you to everyone for you're lovely support and comments. Feedback is always so useful to me. 
> 
> In this chapter, I write about DNA tests. I don't know anything about them, so I may have go some tiny details wrong, but hopefully you can forgive me.

Myself and Robert walk into the cubical are greeted by this rather over enthusiastic doctor.  
“Alright, Matt?” Robert greets him smiling. “Listen cheers for this mate, never actually expected to have to take you up on that I O U.”  
“Neither did I mate.” Matt laughs nervously. “So, what can I do for you?”  
“How quick can you get DNA results?” He asks rather seriously. I shift uncomfortably in my chair. Just because this has to be done, doesn’t mean I want it to be.  
“For you Rob, I can fast track it. List it as like ‘police importance’ or something. Would be say an hour and I’ll give you a call.”  
“Wow, right…” Robert exhales. “Didn’t think it would be that quick, but might as well do it. Rip the band aid off, so to speak.” He looks at my rather sympathetically. I can’t really tell whether it’s because he doesn’t honestly believe I’m his daughter or that he doesn’t believe is himself as a father.  
“I’m guessing you want a paternity test?” Matt looks directly at me. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I don’t bite. Just a couple and swabs.” Robert grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. I gaze up at him, he has that ‘it will be okay face’ on. The open where you get a half-smile and wide comforting eyes.  
“Umm… yeah please mate.” He finally replies.  
Matt begins taking swabs from my mouth and then proceeds to repeat the process with Robert. He sends them off for testing and promise Robert he’ll give him a call the second they return.  
“How about lunch, eh? Pizza, Italian or whatever?” Robert suggests, as we exit the centre to meet Aaron.  
“I think Pizza and Italian is the same thing.” I say in a sarcastic tone. Robert laughs and nods. “Yeah, Italian sound good, thank you.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
We’re all sat at a table in a beautiful restaurant. Nothing liked I’d ever experience. I knew what types of food were from school, but Cherry has never taken me anywhere like this. Aaron and Robert start chucking.  
“What’s so funny?” I ask.  
“Like it here do ya?” Aaron replies, a wide grin plastered all over his face.  
“Never been to a restaurant before. Just kind of memorised by it all.” I say sadly. Aaron and Robert share I look. It’s obvious they feel sorry for me. I don’t want their pity though, to be honest I just want to forget Cherry, that life ever happened. I can tell I’ve damped the mood a bit, so I try to change the subject rapidly.  
“So, umm, how to you two meet?” I say eagerly. Aaron chokes on his drink and Robert looks up from the menu. The boys look at each other, completely panicked by that question. Aaron gestures his head toward Robert silently, trying to tell him to think of something stat.  
“Look guys, chance are I could be family anyways. Either way I’m going to be living with you for a while and from the lovely briefly discussion I had with Liv yesterday, if you don’t tell me – she will.” I point out. They are both completely taken aback, until Aaron burst out laughing.  
“God, she sounds like you. Look like we’re gunna have to tell her, cause’ I don’t want her hearing it from Liv.” Robert glares at Aaron for a second, by finally relents.  
“Aaron stole my car.” He said bluntly.  
“Whoa, whoa! Hang on, Ross stole the car. I was gunna make him give it back, but you blackmailed us before I had the chance.” Aaron protested.  
“At least I had a more suitable motive for what I did. You just wanted the money.” Aaron raised his eyebrows at Robert. “Okay, maybe I wanted the money too.”  
“I only needed the money for Adam; I didn’t want to be a criminal, especially on a suspended sentence.” Aaron argued again. I decided it was best to chip in before things got too heated.  
“So a healthy relationship to begin with then?” I interrupt, smirking. The both take their intense glares off each other and then look slightly embarrassed as they remember what the initial purpose of the conversation was. I just start laughing, I can’t help it. The pair of them are unbelievable; just from what they said their I have so many questions… and concerns. “Well, someone’s needs to spill now. You definitely dug yourselves some whole during that little dispute.”  
“We’ll explain more, in time. Our relationship hasn’t exactly been plain sailing. When I first met Aaron I was engaged. I guess there was just something about him, but we started an affair and I still got married. My wife found out, a lot of drama happened and then I finally managed to prove myself to this idiot here. The main thing is we’re happy… well I like to think we are.” He smiles loving at Aaron and they share a quick kiss, before Robert practically jumps out of his skin. His phone starts wildly vibrating in his pocket and he answers. He mutters a few things into the phone, whilst me and Aaron just sit there like plums. Robert ends the call and looks between me and Aaron.  
“Results are in.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
We finish our meal and endure the deadly silent car journey back to the centre. My fingers are twitching and I gently rub my stomach over. I feel sick just knowing that in a few moments, a few words will define our future.  
Me and Robert go up to the desk and the lady hands us a piece of paper. Anxiously, we go over and sit with Aaron. He started rubbing Robert’s thigh reassuringly. Robert nods and gives a weak smile before turning to me.  
“Ready?”  
“Yeah” I breathe.  
“You know whatever this says, we’re gunna keep you safe. Take you to make ‘memorising’ Italians.” He states, just trying to cheer me up. Robert exhales and begins to open the envelope. Slowly, he pulls the results out and it’s honestly like mental torture. He carefully reads the results; Aaron peering over his shoulder. Their expressions are unreadable and it’s killing me inside. Finally, Robert turns to me, looks me right in the eye and says:  
“I’m your dad.”


	6. And what happened Robert? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert opens up about what happened when he left Emmerdale and how he met Charlotte's mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to explore Robert's backstory and how he met Cherry.  
> I've been hinting at the fact that the place Robert once lived in and where Charlotte grew up wasn't a nice environment.  
> Hope you like it.

“I’m your dad.” The words just kept ringing in my ears for hours. Waves of fulfilment just overwhelm me. For the first time in my life I feel like I actually belong. Clearly he’s not perfect and neither is Aaron, but they’re happy and well stable from what I’ve seen. Those three words they didn’t just give me a father, they gave me a step-dad, a Liv – a family. Cherry never protected me and she wouldn’t have kept us safe and right now that’s all I need.  
I’m exhausted from the day I’ve had. Being like this wears me out a lot, my mind and body still adjusting. Aaron and Robert are downstairs; probably trying to come to term with the new addition and how they’re going to tell their families. I creep down stairs, in a an attempt not to wake the other member of the household. I’ve got really bad food craving, mostly from the nerves. Slowly, I tip-toe toward to door when I hear Aaron and my dad talking.  
“You okay?” I hear Aaron whisper.  
“Just thinking about her.” Robert answers, The reply melts my heart a bit, he actually cares about me.  
“Worrying more like.” Aaron points out and Robert relents. Something tells me Aaron can read his boyfriend like a book.  
“I don’t want to do or even say, Aaron. I left her there, alone, with her mum. God knows what she’s experienced growing up. I… I just wish Cherry had told me, I could have protected her and actually known her.” Robert sighed. Faintly, I can hear his throat clenching as he struggles to keep his emotions in check.  
“Robert, you did nothing wrong.” Aaron said sincerely. “Like you say, you didn’t know. She’ll understand in time that you’d never have left her. I know you’d never have left her.” There’s a long pause, before Aaron speaks again. “Robert, you haven’t told me anything about Cherry or your life when your… I mean when you left Emmerdale.”  
“It never really came up. I’m so ashamed of what I did during those years, before I met Chrissie. I try to just bury it, like I did with my feelings for blokes I guess.”  
“Please Robert, we said no more secrets.” Aaron pleads, trying not to push Robert, but still eager to know the truth.  
“Promise me, you won’t think any different of me. I’m not the same person I was back then, you know I’ve changed…”  
“I promise Robert.” Aaron interrupts. My dad takes a deep breath and I know mostly what’s about to happen, but I need to hear the truth for myself.  
“When I left Emmerdale, I had no money, no home – nothing. You see Jack never thought that far ahead, he just wanted me gone. I won’t bore you with the exact details on how I met Cherry, but basic I was homeless for a while. Squatted here and there or with any mates that would take me and then she offered me a place to live, permanently. However, her hospitality came with conditions. If wanted to stay I had to repay her by working for her. I get a bit of profit from it, but most would go to rent, electricity and other essentials. I was desperate, you have to know that Aaron, I… I had no plan B…” He was beginning to hyperventilate. My dad was so ashamed of what he’d done, ut mainly frighten of losing the man he loved so much.  
“Robert, what job did you have to do?!” Aaron pushed, genuinely destressed for his boyfriend.  
“I… I had to umm…” Calming himself with a deep breath. “I was a rent boy.” The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife; the silent was enough to drive you insane and I just prayed Aaron would understand. It was my dad that spoke first.  
“Please, Aaron, just say something. I don’t care if it’s that you hate me, it’s just I need a reaction.”  
“Hey, you’ve done far worst things to make me hate you and I’m still here aren’t I?” There’s some slight rustling and I peer through to gap in the door to see Robert rest his head against Aaron’s shoulder and Aaron kissing his temple.  
“I’m clean. I promise. I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
“I never doubted ya for a second.” My step-dad reassured him rubbing Robert’s shoulder. “You okay to continue? I’m not gunna make you.” Robert gently nods.  
“After I started work there for a few months, I got close to Cherry. The lad were always teasing me about being ‘mummy’s little boy.’ We got together not long after that. I loved her, but I just wasn’t in love with her, you know? I saved enough of my wage to move on, build a normal life and just stop feeling so… dirty I guess.” Robert started to sob, I wanted nothing more than to go and hug him myself. “She just let me leave Aaron. She must have known about Charlotte by then and she didn’t tell me. Why?”  
“I don’t know…” I can’t bare this any longer; it’s hurting me to hear my dad blame himself for my pathetic mum’s benefit. Cautiously, I enter the room.  
“Yeah, but I think I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen the 'Robert was a rent boy' concept on Tumblr for ages and really wanted to incorporate it into this.  
> Will be a Part 2 of this chapter, where Charlotte gets involved with the conversation and gets to know why she never knew her dad.  
> Plenty of twist and turns to come.


	7. And what happened Robert? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte explains her mum's actions and they discuss her new family.

“Yeah, but I think I do.” Robert and Aaron both practically jump out of their skin at the sound of my voice. My dad looks positively horrified at the thought that I’ve been listening in this whole time.  
“When… I mean long have you been listening to us.” He asks.  
“Long enough.” I wasn’t going to pretend that I hadn’t heard him, even though his entire face said he wished I would disappear in that moment.  
“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have found out like this.” Hanging his head in shame, he just looked at me with biggest ‘forgive me’, puppy-dog eyes ever.  
“You think I didn’t already know? Dad, sorry, Robert, of course I knew you’d worked for my mum it’s the only way she’s ever met her long-host of other boyfriends.” I explain to him and he looks extremely surprised. “It doesn’t matter to me. Cherry’s life is all I’ve ever know; I’ve practically been brought up by rent boys and female escorts. You’ve changed, didn’t take me 5 seconds to work that one out and you were prepared to take me in, even if I wasn’t your flesh and blood. That’s got to be worst something.” I smile at my reassuringly. The loss colour returned to Roberts’ face and a faint grin appeared on his lips. Whilst, I moved to set myself opposite him and Aaron, my dad returned to the initial conversation.  
“You said you know why she let me leave. Did she tell you about me then?”  
“She never told me your name, age or anything personal. She just told me that you walked out on her… us. She said you never loved her and you’d never love or want me either; that you always wanted more. Took your cake and ate it, was the term she used.” I explained. My dad deserved the truth, no matter how much I knew it would hurt him.  
“So she denied me the chance to raise my own child, because she resented me? The fact that I dumped her, because I didn’t want to live the rest of my life feeling ashamed of myself, made her that cruel?” Robert hissed. Aaron clung onto him, trying to release the tension that was building inside him.  
“Robert, getting worked up now isn’t helping anyone.” He reminded his boyfriend, calmingly. Eventually, I spoke up quietly.  
“You couldn’t have done anything. Hearing what you just told Aaron, I know you’d have cared for me if you’d known. I don’t hate you, I could never hate you dad.” This absolutely melted Robert’s heart, he got up off the sofa and came over to me and just pulled me up into a hug. The love and warmth I felt it that moment was like nothing I’d ever experienced. I felt his safe in his arms, I didn’t want to let go. Suddenly, Robert jumped away and just started staring at my belly and giggling. Instant panic set in, even I’d fell it move. I need to stay complete calm, not letting anything change.  
“Someone’s hungry.” Robert continued to giggle. Rapidly, I nod in agreement.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
At two in the morning, me, Aaron and my dad were sat watching a ‘How to Get Away with Murder’ box set. I never did quite understand the odd smirks they both shared when I suggested the series. Snuggling between them, I started to wonder what it was going to be like having a proper family. It was always just me and my mum… well just me most of the time. I knew I didn’t have any siblings from either side of my family, but it made me wonder about how Aaron and Robert were going to explain me to their families and more to the point, when I was going to meet them. I paused the TV, the two bloke stirred from there poor attempts to stay awake.  
“So I’ve met the parents…” Aaron rolled his eyes at the play on words and Robert just let out a small chuckle. “Do I have any other family?”  
“I have even though about telling our families. Just another thing for Chas to add to her list of ‘Robert cons’.” Aaron gave him a very warning look.  
“Chas is me mum; she owns half the pub with Charity who I’m also related to… apparently. Trust me it’s complicated. It’s hard not to find a Dingle around here. Of course, you’ve already met my half-sister, Liv.”  
“So Chas is Liv’s mum too?” I ask. Something tells me that I shouldn’t have queried that one, as my dad instantly gives his immediate attention to Aaron, awaiting his response.  
“Umm… no. Me and her have the same dad, but he’s dead so we don’t ever talk about him.” Aaron said quietly, pulling the sleeves of him jumper over his fists and rubbing his thighs with them.  
“I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”  
“No, it’s alright Charlotte. Might as well know these things now rather that have an awkward conversation later. You weren’t to know.” My dad reassured me, giving a silent nod to Aaron checking he was okay for some reason I dare not try to understand at this point. “Well in my family, there’s my half-sister Vic who married to Aaron’s best mate, Adam. My step-mum, Diane and my adoptive brother, Andy. Victoria is going to love you, trust me on that one.”  
“Let me guess, your parent’s are dead too?” I asked, sadly.  
“Afraid so, sweetheart. Mum died in a fire and my dad passed away around the time I left Cherry.” Robert explained, glumly.  
“Well, this is rather depressing. Any other dead people I should know about?” I questioned, a bit too sarcastically than I meant too. Robert and Aaron exchanged a look, that for them must have shared a few names, but they obviously weren’t read to delve that deep into their lives with me yet. My dad interrupted the uncomfortable silence.  
“Right you, you’ve got a lot of people to meet tomorrow, so we don’t want you with black bags under your eyes now do we.” He laughs. As I begin to make my way upstairs, just as I exit the backroom, I turn to Robert.  
“Thank you, dad.” A huge friendly smile sweeps across his face, as I retire to my room. I can hear them talking as I proceed up the stairs.  
“What?” Robert asks.  
“You, playing the father role amazingly already - just so natural. You really love her.” Aaron says.  
“You jealous? Don’t worry I still love you just as much.” I heard them kiss, before someone must have pulled away. Assumingly it was Aaron, as he said,  
“How we gunna tell me mum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for the support. :)  
> Next couple of chapters will be a bit about them telling their families about Charlotte. If you've got any ideas about how you think each person would react, I'd love to hear it.  
> You can message me on Tumblr: CleopatraEight


	8. And how do we tell Liv?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron have the task off telling Liv about the new family addition.

The next morning, I woke up about midday to the sound of smashing glass downstairs. My dad has come in early and told me that he and Aaron had to go to work, but Liv would be home so she could show me around or bring me to them. I drifted off back to sleep after that.   
I got dressed and plodded down the stairs to find some food, as I’m currently always hungry. When I enter the backroom, I saw a lady with short, dark hair cooking what definitely smelt like bacon in the kitchen. She looked a lot like Aaron and obviously must live here, so I took a wild guess that she was Chas.   
“Oh, hiya love. You got lost, because I think the pub’s through there?” She said pointing through to the bar and smiling.   
“Umm no actually. Robert’s got the pleasure of babysitting me why my parents are on holiday, we’re old family friends.” Clearly, Aaron and Robert failed to tell Chas this morning and I didn’t want to drop that bombshell on her without consulting them. Praising my luck stars that I remember the story I sold Liv though.   
“Well our Aaron or Robert never said. Then again when does anyone in this pub tell me anything? Bacon sarnie then.... sorry didn’t catch your name.”   
“Charlotte and yes please. God, I’m absolutely starving.” I smiled sitting down. Just then Liv walked through the door from the bar and before Chas could even open her mouth she’d taken the bacon sandwich and eaten some of it.   
“Cheer Chas, ledge. Right so we going out then, Charlie, bout time some less boring people moved in round here. Well, if you can call cows and sheep ‘people’.” Liv said sarcastically, before grabbing me by the hand and essentially dragging me out of the pub.   
“I guess we are then, thanks Chas.” I yelled.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Liv spent most of the day running me round the village. I managed to take in what I could, B&B, Woolpack, David’s Shop, Home Farm, lots of cottages with weird names and our final stop – the scrapyard. At we approached the scrapyard, I saw two blokes, who from a distance look identical in high-vis jackets pulling metal out of a car. Must be scrap, duh, I thought to myself. One of guys looks up as we approached and shouted out to us.   
“Alright Liv, got a mate finally.” He teased.   
“Shut up, Adam you muppet. Just cause my brother’s the only mate you’ve got doesn’t mean everyone’s a loser like you.” She hit back. Immediately, I saw Aaron’s head pop up from behind the dismantled car.   
“Oit, pack it in you.” Liv looks extremely proud of herself for a moment, before Aaron realises. “I meant both of you. Honestly, when’s this school holiday thing over, you’ve been here for ages?” He asks.   
“What, haven’t you enjoyed our 2 weeks or quality bonding time, dearest brother.” She replies winding him up. Aaron just gives her a really fed up look and Liv obviously knows not to push her luck. “Anyway, how’ve you two been getting on?”   
“Alright, she’s more exciting than the sheep.” I start to laugh, when Robert comes out of the portacabin and practically runs over to us.   
“Hey. Umm Aaron, do you wanna?” He gestures towards the portacabin again.   
“Seriously, like right now?! Someone’s keen.” Liv received a clip round the head from Aaron for that comment.   
“No, Liv. We wanna talk to you and Charlotte about something. Won’t take long.” The four of us go and sit inside the portacabin and there’s a generally awkward silence.  
“Well isn’t this a lovely chat.” Aaron’s sister must have a book on pulling off the sarcastic tone, because this girl is unbelievable. She proceeds to nearly exit the room, before Aaron stops her. “Someone needs to start talking then, because now those sheep are looking like such a rave right now. Also, why is Little Miss Nobody here too? She’s not even part of this family.” My hormones are starting to mess with me and I’m slowly losing my patience, this is actually painful to sit through. Stupidly, I didn’t think, I just opened my mouth.   
“I am actually. I’m Robert’s daughter.” I said rather too aggressively. Robert and Aaron just sit there is complete shock at my outburst. “Sorry, it’s wasn’t meant to come out like that.” I said really sheepishly. Before anyone had a chance to continue, Liv stormed out the portacabin and walked away clearly fuming at the situation.   
“LIV!” Aaron yells after her, chasing her. “PLEASE! COME ON! LET US EXPLAIN!”   
“EXPLAIN WHAT AARON?!” Stunned, I see tears welling up in her eyes. “What? That you don’t want me anymore, because you’ve got a daughter now and I’m not part of your perfect little family!”  
“Whoa, when did I ever say that? Just because Charlotte’s Robert’s daughter doesn’t mean we don’t want you anymore. You’re my little sister and we stick together.” Aaron reassured her, cautiously approaching her and pulling her into a tight embrace. Rubbing her head he kept talking to her. “As for a perfect little family. Firstly, we are never going to be perfect.” Liv began to giggle. “Secondly, both me and Robert agree, it wouldn’t be close to perfect without my annoying, sassy little sister, eh? Would it?”  
“I’m sorry.” She snivelled. Finally, she looked up at Aaron with a dead serious look on her now bright red, puffy face. “Let’s be clear now, there’s no way I’m being called Aunty.” Both of them started laughing hysterically. I feel a presence behind me, as my dad placed his hand on my shoulder.   
“Well that went better than expected.” He chuckle, before being interrupted by Aaron’s completely dumbfounded best mate.   
“Wait, you’ve got a daughter?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Adam and Vic. Who's ready?


	9. And how do we tell Adam and Vic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have the challenge to containing the reaction of our beloved, Vic (and her husband, Adam, of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I know this is a short chapter as well.  
> I've just been having a writer's block, what with starting back at Sixth Form and beginning my A-Levels it's been a bit all over the place.  
> Please bare with me. Your support is so greatly appreciated.

“Wait, you’ve got a daughter?!” Adam said completely lost. Robert started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Yeah, about that…” Before dad can continue Adam interrupts.  
“I think I better ring Vic, eh?” Robert just gently nods and we proceed to leave the scrapyard.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Adam, what is going on? You know my break is only an hour and Marlon is already annoyed about me going back to the van soon.” Vic said, as Adam walks her backwards into their living room. Me, Dad and Aaron are sitting waiting. Aaron sent Liv off to give us some space, after he’d calmed her down.  
“Don’t worry Vic, I pretty sure we can take on Marlon.” Aaron laughed, causing Vic to turn around shocked. Perceptively, she guessed quite quickly we had something to tell her. Considering what I know about Aaron and Robert, it’s not a surprise; she must be used to secrets.  
“Right, what have you done now?” She said, before her eyes lay on me in the corner. “And who is this?” We are both staring at each other complete perplexed by the situation. Victoria is beautiful and clearly understands her brother, husband and brother-in-law, enough to keep them in their lane and coax out any secret they have.  
“Vic, this is Charlotte… my daughter.” Robert replies. A stunned silence follows, before Aaron attempts to ease the awkwardness.  
“Well, I’d say that is the closes we’ve got to the reaction that we got when we go outed.” Everyone begins exchanging looks with each other, before the four of them burst out laughing.  
“Robert mate, you’ve gotta teach me your skills man, because I’d love to be able to shut this one up like that!” Adam jokes, before Victoria punches him the shoulder, causing him to winch. Vic looks directly at me now with the biggest smile on her face, before gradually opening her arms wide.  
“Come here you! Never thought I’d see the day I’d be an Auntie on Robert’s side.” She beamed, tightly squeezing me. Rapidly she pulls me back and looks straight into my eyes and demands, “ We must go shopping. Me, you… Liv if she ever exits the cave. Can’t trust my brother or Aaron to understand our needs.” She winks and I return a smile gratefully. I’ve never had an Auntie before, but this is better than I could ever have dreamed of. Vic’s the total opposite of my mum which is exactly what I need in my new life of stability.  
“As it is my rightful duty, as number 1 Auntie to spoil you.” I hear my dead sigh at his sister’s overenthusiasm. “So how about a meal at the pub cooked and paid for by me. Just the 5 of us, yeah?” I look to my dad for approval and I could swear in the milliseconds it took me to turn to face him, Vic probably gave him ‘the look’, as he nodded unconvincingly fast. My aunt grabbed my hand, before dragging me off towards the pub, leaving Aaron, Robert and Adam chasing behind us.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I can hear the lads yelling for Vic, as we race of towards the Woolpack. Suddenly, it dawn on me that nobody has told Vic that Chas doesn’t know about my relation to Robert. I’m certain by now the panic has set in for my dad and Aaron, as they try to avoid this particular outcome. My aunt’s excitement has completely taken over, as she ignores the boys and whips me straight into the pub. Before, I can open my mouth to explain the issue to Vic, Chas interrupts at the bar. My breathe hitches; I can feel the inevitable is about to occur.  
“Now, I don’t care what romantic plans Adam had this time. You are 5 minutes late again and I’ve got 3 orders waiting already. So get that romanticised backside into the kitchen pronto.” Chas demands, in a friendly tone. Quickly, I make one final attempt to prevent Vic from spilling the beans, but it’s too late.  
“I’m sure 5 minutes can be forgiven, since Rob decided now was the perfect time to introduce me to my long-lost niece.” She smiles, shaking me toward the bar. As if it had been scripted, dad, Aaron and Adam appeared at the entrance to the intense glare of Chas and a pub atmosphere that you could cut with a knife. Hanging my head in shame, I slowly retreat behind a very confused Victoria. Aaron is gesturing puppy-dog eyes towards his mother, begging her to know doubt think before she opens her gob. Noting the looks of everybody involved, when we she does begin she states,  
“Oh you are joking?! Vic’s not lying, is she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Chas!


	10. And how do we tell Chas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Chas doesn't exactly go to plan for Aaron and Robert. What will she say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry it's been a while, working 2 part-time jobs and doing 4 A-Levels doesn't leave much time for writing.  
> Anyway, here's Chas' reaction as promised.

“Oh you are joking?! Vic’s not lying, is she?” Chas yells, alternating between glaring at Robert and staring blankly at Aaron.  
The pub was silent, eerily silent. Us that were in the know, awaited someone to step up and explain first. You could almost choke on the anticipation of everyone else in the Woolpack, who I could see where trying to hide their nosey eye behind menus. Out of pure self-conscientiousness, I shuffled over to my dad and just leaned into him. It was too late now to hide it and right now I needed my dad. Gently, I used my finger to trace the outside of his blazer elbow patch, like some 5 year old child. Robert instantaneously relaxed at my touch, stroking the top of my head and plucking up the courage to face Chas’ stare. Gesturing to the back room with his head, Chas huffed and proceeded with me, dad and Aaron trailing along behind, ignoring all the obvious whispers and looks.  
Before we had even had a chance to breathe and sit down, Chas was write down the boys throats.  
“What the hell is going on?!” She said, angrily. “See, I knew Aaron could do better. I knew you’d only cause more trouble and pain.”  
“Mum!” Aaron protested, however he didn’t get the opportunity to finish, as after fear came angry. Well, more like hormonal rage, but I had to hold myself back from slapping Chas.  
“How dare you?! Jumping down their throat and judging, when you haven’t given us space to breathe, let alone explain.” Robert grips my arm, attempting to settle me, but I was in full flow now and doing would stop me from putting this woman in her place where my father is concerned. “Yeah, Robert lied. Yes, they both lied after I showed up, but if this is the reaction they were expecting I’m not surprised.”  
“You don’t know the first thing about your, so called, dad or my Aaron.” Chas fired back.  
“And you don’t know the first thing about me! Do you know where I’ve spent the last 15 years of my life? Do you know what I’ve been through just to get me to this point, finding my dad? Do you know what people in my old home did...?” I cut myself short, pretending to be out of breathe, but actual not wanting to reveal the end of that rhetorical question. Chas stood there, lost for words. She was wise enough to realise that arguing with me would be a massive mistake.  
“Mum, sit down. Let us explain… before you upset her or us anymore.” Aaron intervened, diffusing the tension slightly.  
“Chas, I’m sorry.” Robert began and Chas gave a sarcastic huff. “I know you probably think I’ve been lying to Aaron, to you, this whole time, but you have to believe me – I didn’t know.”  
“What, so you’re saying this 15 year old girl turns up and you had absolutely no idea she was your daughter?” She replied, completely unconvinced.  
“Charlotte’s mum never told Robert. As far as he knew, she was happy for him to leave for a better life.” Aaron explained.  
“And you seriously believe that?”  
“It’s the truth.” I piped up. “My mum, she hated Robert. Thought he just didn’t love her and gave up on her; that he didn’t deserve to know me.”  
“Sounds like me and your mum have a lot in common, when it comes to your dad then.” Chas snarled.  
Another silence passes; nobody really knowing what to say. Chas is clearly simmering away about the whole situation and I can see that it’s hurting Aaron more than he’ll ever let on. Robert becomes more aware of Aaron’s obvious discomfort and attempt to salvage his relationship with Chas for the sake of his boyfriend.  
“Look Chas, I’m not going to deny that this whole situation is a mess. However, what do expect me to say, that I’m sorry? That it was a mistake? Because I’m not going to apologise for something I had literally no control over and I’m especially not going to tell you that my daughter was a mistake, because I care about Charlotte and she is MY daughter.” Chas begins to speak only to be cut off. “Charlotte is staying here with me, Aaron and Liv and you like need to wrap your head around that out just stay out of our way. Do we understand each other?”  
Aaron is beaming with pride at Robert’s words, whereas Chas looks completely gobsmacked. Quietly, we watch as Chas ponders on my addition to the household, before she greets me with a happy smile and says,  
“Well then, I think me and my… step-granddaughter in some way better get acquainted.”  
Everyone lets out a sigh of relieved, before we all start giggling. I realise that Chas probably has some new-found respect for her son-in-law, after he courageously stood up for me. My dad and Aaron decide to leave us two in, but not before Robert get his two pennies worth in,  
“Don’t go bad-mouthing me now, Chas.” He jokes.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Chas replies sarcastically, as they leave for a drink. Immediately, once Chas is sure they’re out of ear-shot, she turns to me and states,  
“So how well do you know your dad then, Charlotte?”


	11. And who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry I took so long to update this. I was having a few health issues, but they seem to have stabilised now. Hopefully updated with be less than 3 months apart, but I can't promise anything weekly. 
> 
> The story has jumped a few weeks forward, as I want to bring in a new character who is really keep for the whole storyline.

“NO! WAIT! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!” I yelled, chasing after the bus. I swing my bag onto the floor and huddle myself inside the bus stop.   
“I will not cry.” I say in an attempt to convince myself that missing the bus on my first day at a new school is not a ‘big deal.’ Dad and Aaron will be so disappointed. They were amazing getting together everything for me; sorting out a place for me at Hutton Academy and paying for all my new stuff. To be honest, it felt weird. This would be the first time I actually went to a physical school, rather than being taught by whatever rent boy my mum deemed intelligent enough to educate me. This was my chance to turn over a new leaf and become some kind of normal – and I’ve blown it.   
“Miss the bus, did you?” I hear a voice say from above me. I look up to see a boy, wearing the academy’s uniform, grinning at me.   
“That obvious?” I reply sarcastically. “I can’t believe I missed the bus on my first day.” I had no idea why I decided to tell him this, but he seemed harmless and I just needed to release my frustration.   
“First day, eh? Mine too… well first day back since I left.”   
“Left? What happened?”   
“Nothing a bit of court ordered counselling couldn’t fix.” He states, flatly. I’m beginning to wonder whether this boy is the sort of person I should be hanging around with. Rapidly, I try to rack my brain for an escape excuse, when he asks.   
“Do you want me to walk you in? Would be easier arriving late together and backing each other up, than alone.”  
“Um… yeah I suppose that’s not a bad idea.” He assists me up off the ground and as he helps me brush myself down, our eyes linger together for just a second too long.   
“My name is Charlotte, as we are getting acquainted.” I say and he smiles back at me.   
“Lachlan.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I’m guessing you're new around here. Only I’ve never seen you around the village before.” He fishes.   
“Yeah, my mum kind of abandoned me here. Dumped me on my unsuspecting dad, who didn’t know I existed.”  
“Damn, that’s rough.” He looks across to me, almost as if he was deciding whether to open up to me or not. “My dad abandoned me too. Walked out of my mum and me, like we didn’t even matter.”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Nah, don’t be. He was a crook and a conman and really we were both better off without him.”   
We continue to walk along in silence. Occasionally making awkward side-glances to each other. There was so much more I wanted to know about Lachlan. I didn’t even know why, but he was the only friend I had right now. It’s hard to know if he cares or not, because of my mum, my idea of what care and love is, is very distorted.   
“So, your dad lives in the village?” Lachlan pipes up.   
“Yeah, I’ve been living with him and his fiancé for a few weeks now.” I don’t know whether I should trust Lachlan or not yet or even if dad wants our family relations to be public knowledge yet. I conclude it’s better to keep names out of it and steer the conversation toward him. “What about you? Do you live in the village?”  
“Live at Home Farm. The big house on the hill. I’m surprised you don’t know about my family.” He explains, a little too judgementally for my liking.”   
“Yeah, well like I said, I’ve only been here a few weeks.” I say defensively. I assume he got the message that I was hurt by his little comment.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out like that.”   
“I’ll let you off... only as I need a friend.” I tease.   
“And a good friend I am too. Seeing as we made it to school and just in time for lesson 2.” He grins and we both rush inside.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
After walking home with Lachlan, I was feeling really content. We talked about school and how strange our first day back was. He made me smile and feel special. So special in fact that I forgot that nothing could ever happen. Not in my situation, I couldn't risk it. I can’t have him or anyone knowing, especially dad.   
I stroll into the pub to be greeted by an anxious looking Aaron and Robert.   
“How was your first day?” My dad blurts out.   
“Jesus Robert, I thought I’d be the first to break.” Aaron laughed.   
“Sorry. I’m just nervous and excited, I guess. It’s not every day you get to send your daughter to school for the first time.” I move over to sit on the sofa.   
“It was alright. Missed the bus, which wasn’t a great start.”  
“Oh Charlotte.” My dad said warningly.   
“I know, I know. I was gutted believe me.”  
“Wait, so wait how did you get to school? It’s not like you just magically knew your way into Hotten.” Aaron enquired, clearly concerned, but with a hint of how impressed he was in this voice.   
“Well this boy, Lachlan, he walked me in and back home actually. It was his first day back and he’d missed the bus too…” I was rambling, but glanced up to see my dad and Aaron looking at me with wide-eyes. Without hesitation, the pair of them both yelled,   
“LACHLAN?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Please feel free to leave a comment. I love to know what you guys think.   
> Tumblr: cleopatraeight

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a fanfiction before, so any comments would be much appreciated.  
> Tumblr: www.tumblr.com/cleopatraeight  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
